This invention relates to the art and procedure of taking X-rays of a patient's foot when the patient is standing. At present, it has been found that to obtain weight-bearing, anterior-posterior (AP) projections of a patient's foot (i.e., front-back), it is necessary to position the film cassette on the floor and have the patient stand directly on the film cassette. This procedure presents two principal problems. First, often the cassettes are damaged due to the weight of the patient, and secondly it is difficult to properly position the head of the X-ray machine carrying the X-ray tube to take an X-ray of the foot when the patient is standing on the floor. Accordingly, a present method of accomplishing the task is to use a step stool, and an adjustable cassette holder. A patient has to step up onto the step stool and the cassette holder has to be adjusted to the height of the step stool. Obviously for safety purposes, the stool cannot be too high off the floor, and some sort of support has to be found for the patient. In one known example, the stools used for patients to step onto are nine inches (9") high, while the center of the horizontal X-ray beam can be adjusted to about eighteen inches (18") off the floor at its lowermost position. It is difficult and dangerous for many patients to step up 18". The center of the X-ray beam should enter the foot at the arch, accordingly in the example just recited, the foot is not high enough off the floor for a properly positioned lateral foot radiograph. The same problem occurs in making radiographs of weight-bearing ankles.